Have You Ever Seen a Zebra Orgasm?
' ' is the one-hundred and ninety-first episode of the Super Best Friendcast. About Quotes Letter Time Q: '''Have you ever played a game that changed who you are mentally or spiritually?' from Jeff *Pat: I've had games that brought up new concepts that I went and researched, but no. I haven't played Senran Kagura yet, so there is hope. Devil May Cry 2 destroyed my hope in the future. Does that count? *Woolie: No. *Plague: People change gradually all the time and if something like that causes a change, you'll eventually flip in the other direction. Q: Do you know about Gollywood? from Jack *Pat: Yes. *Woolie: We do. Q: Have you ever had a game ruined by technical problems? from Jeff *Pat: I played a lot of games in '99 that would technically boot up on my computer, but they were messed up. *Woolie: Battery ran out after the second to last dungeon while I was saving in Golden Sun and I lost the save, Super Cloud Build crashed at PAX, and the ultimate is M.U.G.E.N. and my Final Fantasy VII save my brother deleted. Q: I'm playing Final Fantasy XI instead of Final Fantasy XIV. from Joseph *Pat: You psycho! That game is horrible. *Plague: How is that not free-to-play yet? Q: If you were in a video game, what food item would be your preferred way to recover health? from Jordan *Pat: Caffeinated beverage for food or wall meat, otherwise just slap myself and get back up. *Woolie: Disaster: Day of Crisis eat a giant burger and shake. *Plague: Heal over time or Dark Wraith stealing health from other people. Q: What character transformation gets you hype by design alone? from Edward *Pat: Matt Engarde from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice For All, *Woolie: Karas and Nero's Devil Trigger. *Plague: Kaio-ken from Dragon Ball Z. Q: Extended magazine or quick reload? from Frederik *Pat: Quick reload. *Woolie: Vulcan Raven. *Plague: Quick reload. Q: In Deep Space 9, some Trill can be joined to symbionts which allow them to have knowledge and experience of any other Trill there symbiont was joined with and there's a rigorous selection process for being being granted the honor of joining, until you find out it's a lie and half the Trill can be joined with no issue, but they feel the symbionts and joining process need to be respected, so they lie about it. What are your thoughts on this? from Q the Dude *Woolie: I prefer the hip-hop trill. *Pat: Before this episode, you see mentally unstable people and serial killers get joined accidentally. I understand the idea of the process because the symbiont can be corrupted by these jackasses. I can't see a good scenario coming from everyone joining all the time, and there aren't enough slugs to go around. Zaibatsu Watch *Pat: LPing Persona 5. *Woolie: LPing Persona 5. *Plague: Turning a Let's Gripe into an elaborate animation. Trivia *The music used in the outro is "Shinsuke Nakamura & Christian Mashup - 'The Eyes Of The Rising Sun'" by RavenCyarm. *Matt was not present for this episode as he was in Florida at the time. Category:Podcast Episodes